<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven In Your Arms by Alyssadrake70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752656">Heaven In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70'>Alyssadrake70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Imagines, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Lange/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plane ride to LA was extremely uncomfortable, as to be expected. <br/>But what wasn’t expected was when you exchanged flights; you sat at a bar and recognized the same blonde. You thought you saw the blonde sitting an isle over from you.<br/>She smiled softly and joined you at the bar. <br/>“Mind if I join you? Traveling makes me nervous,”<br/>“Of course,” “My job you know,” You blush hiding behind a glass of wine. “I know you know who I am. I saw you glancing at me on the plane,” “I wasn’t stalking Mrs. Lange,”<br/>“Jessica,” <br/>She takes a sip of her wine. “Where are you headed?” “Um LA,” “Me too. Can we sit together?” “Don’t like flying?” <br/>“No,”</p><p>A few minutes later Jessica asks about your love life. “So, how does a woman like you end up here traveling?” “Oh I’m single. I’m just going back to visit relatives,” You say nervously. </p><p>You couldn’t stop staring at her. The way her delicate fingers slid over the top of the wine glass. Jessica mentioned something about a relationship, being married but at this point you could care less. <br/>Her white blouse fell loosely around her slim frame. </p><p>“Hey,” Jessica whispered. Her eyes leaving the glass and resting on yours. Suddenly you realize how close you were. Your faces inches apart, the only thing separating you were the wine glasses. </p><p>Her hand came up to your face to caress your cheek. Her thumbs rubbed your jawline ever so slightly, sending chills down your spine. <br/>“It’s time for the flight,”<br/>For a minute you were thankful you could breathe. The intimacy between you two was intoxicating. “It’s on me,”<br/>You frown softly as you stand “Thank you,”<br/>“Still want to sit together?” “Of course?”</p><p>The plane ride seemed to be excruciatingly slow. Jessica sat next to you, she kept the armrest up. There was more space between the two of you but it seemed like there was less. <br/>“God I really hate flying,” <br/>You said after a while zoning out. You were brought back to attention when you felt Jessica’s hand on your thigh. She gently rubbed her bare leg against yours, her skirt sliding up in the process. You glance over at her seeing a smirk. You watch as she licks her lips softly “This isn’t a good idea,” You whisper in her ear,”<br/>You felt warmth pool between your legs when she slides her hand up higher. “You can distract me so no one notices me,”</p><p>“Jessica,” You warn but shiver at her familiar deep sensual voice. “This is a two hour flight. We both know we have chemistry,”<br/>She whispered sucking on your earlobe.  You gripped the edge of the seat nervously. “Am I making you nervous?” You felt her smirk grow against your skin. “No. The turbulence,”<br/>“All the more reason to pleasure me and give me what I want,”</p><p>Your stomach flips only this time from her words. “Jesus Christ,” You felt Jessica gracefully brush her hands too close to your stomach. She didn’t move as the flight attendant walked by. “This is dangerous,” You lean in to whisper in her ear. Then a thought pops into your mind and you regretted it instantly. You softly suck on her delicate earlobe. “Y-You obviously don’t know me. I live dangerous darling,” She said breathlessly. You felt wetness form between your thighs. <br/>“Fuck me,” She starts to slide her hand down lower “Why me? I’m nothing,” <br/>“Oh you have no idea what you did to me the first time I laid eyes on you,”</p><p>You slide your hand up to her thigh softly teasing her. You could hear a noise in her throat as you reached between her legs. You stopped quickly and she groaned loudly. You glanced over Jessica’s shoulder to make sure no one was looking. “Be quiet,”</p><p>“I hate being teased,” She gently slid her hand up to your neck and squeezed softly, tilting your head so you looked at her.  You bit back a moan looking into her eyes “Now before we run out of time, I suggest you meet me in the bathroom. I just saw someone leave,” You briefly wonder how she managed to look back there when you were turning her on. “We’ll make it quick,”<br/>She let go of your neck and walked down to the bathroom.</p><p>You never had someone wrap their hands around your neck. This time it was a complete turn on for you. Your whole body felt on fire. You smiled politely at the woman glancing at you as you walked back to the bathroom. <br/>You knocked once. Before you could breathe Jessica slid open the door, tugging you inside. </p><p>She slammed you against the door you landed against it with a thud. </p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked, her breathing was hard and her hands paused over your belt. </p><p>You nodded, as you pulled her back down. She started undoing your belt. “I’m going straight to hell for this,” “Then I’ll meet you there darling,”<br/>Her touch was warm on your hips as she slid her hands up to take off your shirt. You broke the buttons on her shirt trying to remove it, but she slowed your hands, moving her mouth to your neck as she kissed down your body until she got to your stomach. </p><p>“Fuck this isn’t like me,” You whisper into her silky neck. “Your beautiful, like something I haven’t seen before,”<br/>“But I-,” You lost your train of thought feeling her warm body being pressed against yours<br/>“No more talking,” The blonde whispered in a deep voice. <br/>The plane shook slightly, only bringing the two of you together even more. </p><p>Your sentence was cut short — the rest of your words evaporated off of the tip of your tongue as you felt Jessica’s slender finger sliding down your dripping slit. You opened your mouth to speak, but all you could form was a breathy moan.</p><p>“I can see that you’re done arguing,” Whimpers escaped your lips as she left hot wet kisses up and down your neck. </p><p>You felt your knees turn weak as she slid her hand inside your pants undoing your belt quickly.  “W-what about...”<br/>Once again, all of your ability to form coherent sentences blew away like a gust of wind, as your brain shut down at the feeling of Jessica’s finger sliding inside of you with little effort, her nail scratching you ever-so-slightly. A gasp involuntarily flung out of your mouth, mixing with the cool plane air, making Jessica smirk further at the sound. Before you could even enjoy the pleasurable sensation, you felt her finger withdraw, forcing a needy whine out of you in return. You never tore your eyes off of the blonde, watching as she brought her wet finger to your pink lips, smiling softly at you as she spoke. “Tell me how you taste,”</p><p>You feel your knees buckle against her body. </p><p>Another surprised gasp left through your slightly-parted lips at the filthy words coming from Jessica. Jessica took the opportunity to dip her drenched finger inside of your hot mouth, pressing down onto your tongue, earning a moan from you as you began sucking it clean. </p><p>“Oh, good girl,” Jessica cooed, a pleased smile lingering on her lips as she watched you eagerly swirl your tongue around her finger. “Mm, how does that taste, sweetheart?”<br/>“Wet. So wet,”</p><p>You place your hands on her shoulders gripping softly. “We’ve been in here too long,” <br/>“I’ll make it quick. Then I’ll let you fuck me in our seats, how does that sound?”<br/>You moaned softly at the thought. Your moans got louder and deeper. <br/>You thought you were wet before, but now your juices were dripping down her chin. “Jessica,” She covered your mouth with her hand as she took your clit into her mouth. <br/>You thrusted your fists into her silky blond hair tugging her closer to you. </p><p>If you hadn’t covered your mouth with your hand the whole plane would have heard your screams. <br/>You looked down at her with lust filled eyes watching her circle your hole with her pink tongue. “Jesus Christ,” She slowly began to ease two fingers inside of you. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips that time.  “Jessica,”<br/>You lost yourself in her. You didn’t care how long you were in the bathroom. <br/>She thrusted two fingers in you hard, shoving you against the door. <br/>You knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. You desperately arched into each of her thrusts. “Please,” <br/>You moaned as you felt her curl her fingers around your sweet spot. <br/>“Please what?” She leaned up to suck on your neck leaving a pinkish mark. <br/>“Let me cum,”</p><p>She thrusted inside of you adding a third finger faster than before.<br/>Before you could think you gripped her back and fell limp. You buried your face in her hair to keep from moaning out loud as you climaxed. </p><p>After a while she slowly pulled out of you sticking her fingers inside of her own mouth as she sucked off your juices clean. “Jessica,” She covered your mouth with her finger “We need to get back,” <br/>She kissed you softly. It was chaste but enough to feel every emotion.  <br/>In a daze you wag  her out on her shirt then toss you yours. “I’ll walk out first,” </p><p>You looked at your self in the mirror noticing bruises all over your body. You tried to flatten your clothes out before you walk back out to your seat. <br/>A few people glances at you but no one said anything. <br/>“They haven’t said anything,”<br/>“Trust me darling,” She whispered in your ear. “They know,”<br/>She leaned back in her seat glancing at you, her eyes darkening. “This isn’t over, after you’re done,” You frown softly. <br/>“I’m inviting I you back to my hotel,” </p><p>You held eye contact with her. “You’re trusting me?” She nodded. You look over her shoulder making sure no one was looking. “I think my turn is long...”</p><p>Her eyes never left your own as you reached to the side and pulled the zipper to her skirt to the side. The side of her lip twitched upward as she folded her head back, once your fingers slid over her wet folds. “No underwear?” You whisper in her ear kissing her neck softly. “I told you,” Jessica panted  “I live dangerously,”<br/>You slide your fingers inside of her wet folds teasingly “Go slow darling,” You kiss her neck hard leaving a pinkish mark going deeper, adding a third finger. “Be quiet,”<br/>“Fuck you’re wet,” You watch her chest rise and fall with pleasure. “Faster,”<br/>You go a little faster burying your face in her neck. When you feel her buck her hips against your fingers as you curl them you know she’s close and you smirk against her skin. “Cum for me,”</p><p>You could almost hear the silent moan vibrating from her throat as her fingers tighten around your fingers. “Good girl,”<br/>She snaps her head to look at you as you pull out of her slowly. “Let’s be clear if we’re to do this more often. I’m  the one who’s in charge,”<br/>Inwardly you smirk knowing she enjoyed you taking control over her like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>